Koun Shakujii
﻿﻿ 'Koun Shakujii ' was a 88 year-old doctor and was the former master of Pardonner throughout most of his life in the The 21st Century until his death at the hands of Vice. He also owned the an out-of-business hospital that The Good Dôji Club took base in. Over the course of the series, Shakujii died during a confrontation with Vice, but Roger Dunstan brought him back to life after the One Hundred Machine Funeral.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 51 Appearance ﻿Shakujii is a short, frail, and withered old man with deep wrinkles, thin eyebrows, and large, wide ghoulish-looking eyes with small dark pupils. Shakujii is mostly bald, except for the back of his head and a small portions of light hair on the front, and has a light-color mustache. He wears a dark, long-sleeve shirt and light-color pants with dark shoes. As he is a doctor, Shakujii wears a medical coat over his clothes and carries a Stethoscope around his neck, with the end tuck inside his coat pocket. Due his old age, he has a noticeable hunched posture, even shown shaking sometimes as he moves and is usually carrying around a cane. When he was younger, Shakujii had a full head of short, dark hair, a thinner mustache, and wore glasses. Noticeably, Shakujii was much taller when he was younger, and wore an medic coat over an military uniform. Personality ﻿Shakujii is calm and collected, which fits into his personality as a doctor. A kind person and a valuer of life, he is always willing to help those in bad health with either his medical skills or with Pardonner's Corporeal Control. During his time as a military medic, Shakujii never gave up helping and healing people, even with the likelihood the solders will only die once they go back into battle. As Shakujii spent most of his life surround by death, he developed a deep understanding of the frailty and reality of human mortality, as well how taking a life might impact a person. Although he witness the horrors of war, Shakujii never became disillusion about the importance of living and holds a philosophy that "killing others is killing yourself", something he tries to teach to the other club members.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 19, page 23 Despite his wisdom, Shakujii is rather humble and remarks that he is still inexperienced with life, at least in the ways to define it in the terms of good and evil, but not to the same degree as Yamato Agari. History Past In the earlier years of his life, Shakujii was a medic in World War II and had treated soldiers that came back practically dead. Placed in the 38th squad of the Japanese Imperial army, Shakujii was highly respected as a lieutenant doctor. During that time, he had met Pardonner and worked alongside with the past life of Kiyose Matsumoto, who was a nurse in the same battalion. When Kiyose died from a land mine accident, Shakujii become her successor as a Karakuri Dôji master, gaining Pardonner and her memories. Some years later, he founded Shakujii Medical until it went out of business, but would served as a hideout for his future allies, The Good Dôji Club. Part I When Shin Ekoda brought Yamato Agari to their hideout in the mountains, he introduced himself and Pardonner to him. After Yamato made a ruckus when asked if he did the Pledge Ritual with Ultimo, Shakujii lectured him for not knowing anything about the Karakuri Dôji. He helped his allies explained the purpose of their club and told Yamato about the One Hundred Machine Funeral that starts tomorrow. The next day, Shakujii goes to the forest near Mt. Fuji with the rest his his comrades and watched Yamato battled with Rune Kodaira. While the observed, they club discussed about their goal, with Shakujii reminding them that they can't allow either side to die no matter what. Before they could send can their dôji to help Yamato, the club was ambushed by The Evil Dôji Branch and was taken hostages by Mizho and Parasse. Mizho threaten to kill Shakujii and the others if they or their dôji were to move. As the evil dôji finished off his allies, Shakujii and the rest of the masters got their heads sliced off by Parasse on Mizho's orders. Part II After Yamato turned back time, Shakujii was alive and well once again. When Hiroshi Kumegawa and Machi Shina brought an injured Musashi, Yamato, their worn out dôji, and dead Iruma Tomomitsu. Shakujii took care of all them at Shakujii Medical. After using Pardonner to heal them, the doctor walked in to once Yamato woke up. He explained to Yamato what had happen when he was unconscious and figured what what Shin Ekoda told him about the time travel was true. After Yamato left, Shakujii told Pardonner that Yamato is inexperienced and that humans are born and someday must die. He also says that if good and evil are merely illusory, then a doctor's work would be a little easier. Surprised, Pardonner asked his master that if he is still inexperienced, making him chuckled and replied that he is not as inexperienced as Yamato. Shakujii then questioned Hiroshi and Machi to tell him exactly what happened with Yamato, Musashi and Iruma. They told him everything that happen after Yamato had passed out and Jealous' actions of taking Rune as his master. Shakujii lamented they found themselves fighting in a war and revealed to the other members that he was a medic during a war. He told them about how he learned that "killing others is killing yourself," stunning them. Suddenly, Vice sneaked up behind them and destroyed the hospital, but they were saved by their dôji. While Hiroshi and Machi wanted to fight, Shakujii urged not to, but they failed to listen to him. As the two combined with their dôji, Shakujii tried to plead with them again when Vice stabbed his gauntlet through his body, killing him. Part III Once the One Hundred Machine Funeral concluded, Dunstan rewinds time to undo the deaths and tragedies the occurred during the event, including bringing Shakujii back to life. Shakujii apparently retires from being a doctor and goes live in a retirement home, with Pardonner looking after him. Relationships ﻿Pardonner Shakujii is very close to Pardonner, as they knew each other since his early days as a doctor and worked together during World War II. Shakujii is very comfortable in confining in Pardonner with his thoughts, and Pardonner is never seen arguing with his master and was more than willing to listen to his remarks. When Shakujii was fatally attacked by Vice, Pardonner stood in shock, still grieving for his master's pain.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 19, pages 34-35 After Dunstan revives Shakujii and turn Pardonner into a human, Pardonner chooses to spend his time looking after Shakujii in his retirement home. Quotes *(To Yamato) "Patience, as in tolerance and forgiveness of the impositions of others." *(To Hiroshi and Machi) "Killing others is killing yourself." *(To Hiroshi and Machi) "No! You mustn't fight in anger!" Trivia *In his first appearance, his age was stated to be 66-years-old, instead of 88-years-old. *According to his profile, he likes doing Origami. References Category:Characters Category:Male